The Dog from Calormen
by Queen Su
Summary: Susan has a beloved dog named Shadow. What happens when her dog dies? Note: Set in the Golden Age. True story. Oneshot.


**This story is especially dedicated to the beloved memory of Texas Shadow; my dog. He was born on August 10, 2004 and died February 16, 2009. This entire story is true with a bit of alteration. Note: If you would like to see a picture of Tex, he is set as my avatar. **

**The Dog from Calormen**

I had planned a tea for some important guests. Everything had been perfectly set out on a dainty tea table in the garden. There were small tea cookies and a warm pot of tea sitting in the centre. The china shown as glimpses of the sun peeked in between the branches of the aspen tree that stood over the table. Flowers bloomed around us as the bees busily worked in their midst. A gentle breeze floated through the quiet garden.

My dog, Shadow, was sitting politely beside me as I waited for the visitors. He was a cute, smart, black Schnauzer-Poodle mix that looked like a Schnauzer. He had a long tail that curled up on his back and he was a bit overweight. I had bought him after I saw a Calormen man kick him in Tashbaan. He had been shipped back to Narnia in a luxurious carriage and was now a full grown, obedient (most of the time) dog.

"I just love you, Shadow." I stooped down and pet his glossy black coat.

He wagged his tail so vigorously that his whole hind-end moved as he sat on the warm, summer grass. I had trained him as a puppy and he had come to trust me and I loved him with all my heart.

"Queen Susan, your guests are here to see you." A servant came and told me.

"Alright." I said rising from my chair. "Thanks." Then I turned back to Shadow. "Stay." I put my hand up and he sat there patiently.

I went out to the courtyard where my company was waiting. I welcomed them and we started chattering. Leading them to the garden, I spotted a little black body on top of the table.

"Shadow!" I ran towards him. Immediately he jumped down and looked up at me with a pitiful face. "You bad dog!" I scolded him gently; pointing my finger at him.

Then I turned back to the table to survey the damage. A plate had clattered to the ground, but was unbroken. On the tea cookie plate there was major damage to the lovely star shaped cookies had been a moment before. There were now only two cookies and a few crumbs remaining on the crystal platter. I apologized to my guests, a servant replenished the supply of cookies, and we had a wonderful afternoon together.

--

That had been a few months ago. I had just finished a game of cricket with Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and a few other Narnians and walked back to my chambers.

"Hey Shadow." I greeted him as he annoyingly jumped around my large skirts. I barely petted him and let him out into the corridor.

Flopping on the bed, I reached for a mystery novel and began reading. I until after dark and then decided to write a little in my journal before I went to bed. As I was writing, I started wondering where Shadow could be. He would usually be out exploring the castle for a few hours and would eventually wander back to my room. Finally, I decided to go out and search for him.

"Shadow!" I called as I hurried down the massive halls. I stopped to listen for his yap once in a while, but heard nothing.

I asked everyone if they had seen him. No one could remember where he had been last. At last, I gave up and went to bed pretty peaceful because I was almost sure someone would find him and return him to me.

The next morning no one had seen or heard him, so Peter, Edmund, Lucy and I rode out of the castle in search of Shadow. It wasn't very likely that he would have escaped the castle and would be outside all night. We looked for hours and rode for miles; calling franticly for him.

"Su, I think we should head back to the castle." Peter said, almost giving up all hope.

"Alright." I sighed. As we got closer to home, I thought I heard a faint whimper. "Did you hear that sound?" I inquired.

"I heard it." Edmund nodded.

"So did I." Lucy agreed.

"It sounded pretty close." Peter said.

Our exploration began again. Peter and I went one way and Lucy and Edmund went another. Deep down I had a feeling something was wrong, but I held onto a thread of hope.

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Years ago, I had kept another dog. She was a sleek, beautiful dog, but she had run out at night and disappeared. Another time, Shadow had been attacked by a pack of wolves. Luckily, he had escaped their jaws and run home to safety.

"Susan!" I heard Edmund call, after another few hours of looking.

I cantered to over where he stood. "What?" I asked hopefully.

"Over there." He said quietly, pointing to a small bundle of fur that was a few yards away.

"No!" I scrambled off my horse. "Oh Aslan no!"

I ran up to my sweet dog lying lifeless in the cold forest. A large hole scarred his side and blood crusted near his mouth. Peter rode back to Cair Paravel for a blanket and a box, while Edmund and Lucy stood near me.

Rage and sadness tumbled within my heart. At first I couldn't believe it. Then I wept violently. Edmund put his hand on my shoulder and I stood and embraced him in a fierce grip.

Soon, Peter returned with the box and blanket. He gently scooped up the adored doggie and wrapped the blanket around his marred fur. He placed Shadow in the wooden box.

"Let us say our goodbyes here." Edmund whispered to me.

The four of us bent down near the small box. Lucy immediately stroked his soft fur on his head that was the only part of his body that was uncovered. Peter bowed his head in prayer and tears glistened in Edmund's eyes.

I wanted to pet and kiss him, but I was almost afraid. "What does he feel like?" I queried to Lucy.

"Cold." Was the only thing she said.

Gingerly, I reached my trembling hand to his lifeless body. Edmund unclasped the leather collar that held a silver identification tag even though everyone in the castle knew who Shadow was. My fingertips tenderly caressed his limp ear. It was as soft as ever, but it was cold…lifeless; not warm and inviting like his ear had always been. His black fur was already turning a grayer then it had been.

"Shadow." I called to him, hoping that he would sit up and run into my arms. "Shadow."

Slowly, we rose from the hard ground and made our way back to Cair Paravel. Just a day ago I had let him out into the hall…now he was gone. All the way back to the castle I asked Aslan why this had happened. I was frustrated and very depressed. I prayed that Aslan would appear and make everything right, but Aslan doesn't always appear at your bidding.

We didn't know how he got out into the world nor did we know what attacked him.

Later, as I sat upon my lavish, silk bedspread I thought about Shadow. I had been crying for a few hours and now thought about the memories that I had made with him.

A faint smile appeared as I thought about the time when he had been a puppy he had gotten tangled up in a string of lights we had put on a tree for a party. I recalled a time when I was training him and all he wanted were the treats. Then I remembered the time when he had eaten the tea cookies.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. Now it was all over. Never again would I wake up to him shaking his ears. Nor would I feel his wet, warm tongue on my hand or have him beg for treats at the dinner table. I would never again yell at him because he was barking nor would I tell him to jump up on the bed to warm me up on cold winter nights. He had been so friendly to everyone and every animal. It was all over. He was gone.

How would I deal with this emptiness that created a hole in my heart? How could I move on if he wasn't there for me? The whole castle seemed empty, cold, and unfriendly.

How could I live without seeing my beloved Shadow again?

--

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
